


Holy

by ElaWritesGays



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Este fue mi primer AU, Fluff, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rubegetta - Freeform, Vaya esos tiempos..., kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaWritesGays/pseuds/ElaWritesGays
Summary: Vegetta había dejado de ir a la iglesia, porque había encontrado algo aún más sagrado.
Relationships: Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 16





	Holy

Vegetta llevaba un tiempo sin visitar la iglesia, no sentía que a los dioses les interesara realmente escucharlo, o que siquiera estuvieran escuchando, no podía pensar en alabarles, cada vez que pensaba sobre la religión solo se le podía venir una cosa a la cabeza.

Rubius.

El cura, un hibrido de oso de pelo blanco, llevaba un tiempo colado en su cabeza, por cada rincón disponible que hubiera, se había enamorado de él, y su cuerpo era lo único que quería alabar; sus manos, su cuello, su cabello, sus piernas, su cintura, todo aquello en lo que podía y deseaba poner sus manos, acariciarlo, besarlo.

Rubius lo sabía, sabía lo que pensaba Vegetta cuando lo veía, cada vez que se lo encontraba sentado en las afueras de la iglesia esperando que la misa terminara, mirando fijamente a las puertas pero observándolo solamente a él, esperando a que saliera, y cuando lo hacía lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo dios que ha bajado a la tierra solo para presentarse frente a él.

Para Vegetta, Rubius era sagrado, cada palabra que decía era una oración, una prédica, cada una de sus caricias una bendición, cada segundo con él una prueba de su fe.

Y era la única fe que necesitaba.

Cada día Rubius le hacía la misma pregunta cuando lo veía fuera

— ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la misa? — Le decía mientras se acercaba a él y Vegetta lo envolvía en sus brazos, inhalando su olor.

Todos los días Vegetta respondía lo mismo, una respuesta que tenía muy clara, algo que llevaba sin cambiar por mucho tiempo.

—Porque la única religión que necesito es a ti— Decía siempre en voz baja, se lo decía al oído, un secreto solo para ellos dos, Rubius solo resoplaba, a veces le decía que era un mentiroso, que dejara de jugar así.

Pero Vegetta no mentía, ni tampoco exageraba, no lo decía para complacerlo ni para coquetear con él, para el ojimorado Rubius era en serio la única religión que necesitaba, se rendiría a sus pies con solo una palabra, sacrificaría todo lo que tiene por él, lo adoraría noche y día aunque eso significara perder el sueño, y aun haciendo todo esto sentía que no lo merecía, que todo su ser completo no podría nunca compararse con lo que el híbrido realmente significaba para él, con la felicidad que le ofrecía, con la paz que le brindaba.

Todo esto no lo sabía Rubius, a pesar de eso al escuchar su simple respuesta nunca intentaba contradecirlo, solo se hundía más en él y separándose lo menos posible se alejaban del lugar.

Y Vegetta sonreía, y justo allí en ese momento y lugar podía sentir como si tocara el cielo con las manos, como si los dioses mismos hubieran bajado a expandir su gracia, ya no necesitaba más, tenía a aquello más sagrado para él consigo, y planeaba venerarlo cada segundo de su vida.


End file.
